My College Life
by AnnefinityLove
Summary: Hinata Hyuga just graduated Senior High, and now she's ready for the new chapter in her life as a freshman college student. Together with her best friend, Sakura Haruno, Hinata will strugle to finish her studies and find happiness for her once, lonely heart.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer** :_

 _I don't own NARUTO and/or any of the characters, as well as the photo I used for the story's book cover. All the credits goes to their respectful owners._

 _ **Story** :_

 _Hinata Hyuga has just graduated Senior High, and now she's ready for the new chapter in her life as a freshman college student. Together with her best friend, Sakura Haruno, Hinata will strugle to finish her studies and find happiness for her once, lonely heart._

 _ **Note** ;_

 _Every places, names, etc. written in this story are all FICTIONAL,_ _crafted and polished by the writer's crazy mind._ _I am a novice writer, with no formal education for writing and English is not my native tongue. Please do understand that I am unprofessional and just writing for my own fun. Please no harsh reviews, Thank you._

 ** _AnnefinityLove_**

 ** _My_** **_College Life 03-27-17_**

~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Prologue_**

I slowly turn my head so I can see my whole room, one last time. I sigh, as I recall every memory this room had shared with me for the past 18 years. I have been in this four corners of my room since I was born, and it somehow makes my heart prickle, knowing that I will be leaving this sanctuary very soon.

I am still taken deep in my thoughts, when I suddenly heard a soft knock on the door. It opened and revealed my middle aged mother. She got a gentle smile on her once, stern face.

"Done already?" She said, reffering to my now fully loaded, pink traveling and back pack, laying down on the edge of my bed. I look at her and smiled back, "I guess? Yeah." I answered.

She walk towards me and hold my hands with those she owns, "be carefull out there, okey?" My mom said, looking up to me. I remove my hands on her gasps to wrap my arms around her shoulders and back. She did the same and rest her head in my chest. "I promise I will, Mom. Promise me you'll also take care of your self here. okey?" I said, patting her head. She nods, then we part, breaking the warm hug that I will miss for quite some time.

My Mom help me carry one of my bag and lead me out. I look inside my room one last time, sigh, and slowly close the door. I followed my Mother down the stairs and to our living room.

My Dad is there, so does my younger sister, Hanabi. They are both waiting for me and Mom while standing in front of our home. "Take care, big sis!" Hanabi said, she slap my right shoulder before hugging me goodbye. I turn my attention to my Father, who's silently looking down on me. "Bye, Dad." I said, a little sad. He then reach his arms to hug me. We stood there silently for a moment. Mom and Hanabi join in and we held each other for more than five minutes.

"Take care, my Princess. Give me a call whenever you need me." My Dad finally speak. He smiled at me and I return the warm gesture after. He then helped me pack my luggage at the back of my car.

We say our goodbyes for the hundredth time, then, I step into the gas to drive out of our garage and into the road.

I drove around a corner, not too far from my home and pick up my best friend, Sakura. She's going to the same university as me, and we will be sharing the same dorm flat for the rest of our college life.

As soon as I stop the car in front of their house, she immerge out of the door. Her Mom is following her, helping her carry some stuffs she'll be bringing with us.

"Good morning, Hinata! Ready for college?" Sakura said, grinning from ear to ear.

I open the trunk for her, so she could also stuck her bags at the back of my car. "Yes I am!" I replied, smiling.

I turn to face her Mom, who just arrived beside my automobile. "Good morning, Mrs. Haruno" I greet her, giving a peck to her soft, aged cheek. "Great morning, Hinata. Thank you for picking up Sakura". She greeted back, thanking me for driving her daughter with me.

After Sakura and her Mom bid their goodbyes, I drift my car back to the main road and drive towards Wistletone, the city where we decided to take up college. Its a six hour drive away from where we spent or childhood, and it is well known for being the 'dream city' for everyone back in the countryside.

We're now driving along the long bridge above the sea, the wind gently touching our skins through the car's open windows. The song 'fix you' by 'coldplay' is playing on the radio, giving us a warm feeling. I can hear Sakura sigh from time to time.

Suddenly, Sakura snap out of day dreaming and turn her head to look at me. "So, can we play a little pop quiz about our selves?" She asked, giddy. I roll my eyes before I answer "As if I had a choice beside agreeing" I said, chuckling. She slap my leg and pout like a kid "Meany!" She sigh. I laughed, "Okey, okay. Bring it on" I said, making my pink-haired best friend smile again.

She pull out a small notepad and a pen out of her purse, "Okey, I'll ask a question, and we both need to answer it. Deal?" She exclaimed happily. I nod as an answer, while focusing on road.

We reach the end of the bridge before Sakura started her little game.

"What's your favourite food?" She asked.

"Ramen." I answered briefly.

"I knew it. Me, too! Okey, Next. What do you want to do on a friday night?"

I think for a bit, "Sleep."

She groans "What? Boring. I want to party!" She said. We both laughed and she continues her game.

"Next. What do you want to achieve beside passing this semester?"

"I really don't know." I turn the steering wheel, still focusing on the road. "Gain friends, at least?" I answered, hesitantly.

"I want to have a boyfriend!" She said, touching her face and squealing a little.

I rolled my eyes again. "Sakura, really?" I said, unbelievably surprised by her carefree dream.

She turn to me and point her pen to my face "Hinata, it's Wisletone!" She exclaimed. "There are a lot of hot guys living around that city. College life is sure going to be difficult. So, I think we should at least find someone who'll make us happy while cramming for our GPA's, right?" She exclaimed, full of determination.

I just shake my head and smile. She's so carefree and simple minded. But, that's all the reason why I love her.

She continue asking me lame questions as we move forward. Suddenly, my back and shoulders feel a little tired. I look at the time on the radio, it's almost four hours since we left our hometown. I decided to pull the car out of the road and drive down towards a little diner along the way. Sakura and I both grab some lunch and rest for a while, then continue our journey heading towards Wistletone.

Sakura keeps talking and I keep answering her with a nod or a smile. She never get tired of chatting, and I am very thankful for that. If not, this whole drive will make me bored or sleepy.

Two more hours of driving and we were now so amazed by the dazzling cityscape of Wistletone. We can see lots of tall buildings and fancy shops everywhere. Also, a lot of people are walking along the pathways beside the road, and it makes the city's aura very welcoming.

"This city sure is big and amazing!" Sakura exclaimed while looking around thru the car's windshield. "I can't wait until we hit the mall!" she continued.

"We should be busy studying rather than wondering around, Sakura", I said, lightly lecturing my best friend.

She scowl "Hinata, you're no fun! We have plenty of time for that. We should at least enjoy our youth here in Wistletone!" She pouted. She turn her head to me and hold my arm. "Besides, rumor says there are a lot of hot guys around the city! I might find my futute boyfriend soon!", she said, very exited. I just sigh and nod. She's hopeless.

I focus back on the road until we reached Thorston College. I drive down the parking lot and place my car in one of the empty slots around the place.

We step out of my car. Sakura squeal while jumping up and down, "Im so exited! Welcome me, college life!" She said cheerfully, spreading her arms dramatically.

While my best friend is taking her bags out of my car's trunk, I silently look around the almost empty parking lot. It was poorly litted, and too quiet, giving it a little chilly atmosphere.

Sakura excitedly carried her bags toward the elevator, forgetting that I am still taking my own luggage out of the trunk. Then, Sakura disappears after I lock my car. Fantastic, she left me alone in this eerie parking lot.

I sigh heavily. This is the start of a new chapter in my life, and I hope I can wish I can survive.


	2. Chapter One

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

 ** _Chapter One_**

We just arrived at Thorston College a moment ago, and my super excited best friend, Sakura Haruno, suddenly left me alone here in this eerie parking lot.

I am trying my best to walk faster towards the elevator, when suddenly, I heard footsteps following me at my back. Even a bit scared, I force my self to stop and turn around.

To my surprise, there is a guy wearing a white shirt under a black and orange hoodie. He's also wearing a black jeans, together with a white sneakers. He's walking briskly towards my direction. I want to run, but, he called out to me.

"Hey! Miss, I think you dropped this." He exclaimed, closing the distance between us. I couldn't see his eyes thru his hood, but I am sure he has a neatly shaved chin and javelin.

He step in front of me and put down his large bag on the floor. He then remove his hood, revealing his neatly tailored blond hair.

He look down on my face as I wait for him to speak. He sure is tall. About 5'10" to 6 feet, I guess. His eyes copies the color of a clear, calm ocean.

He flash a sided grin and start to speak. "I guess this is yours. I saw it on the floor where you walked." He said, handling a silver thread that is very familiar to me. I look at my necklace that he put down on my right palm, then back up to his face. "Thank you very much. It's very important to me" I said, gratefully.

He nod, focusing his eyes on mine "I thought so" he replied. He reach out his right hand to me, aiming for a handshake "I am Naruto. Naru, for short. And you are?" He said, asking for my name.

I find him a little flirty, but it's rude to not return a favour for giving back my favourite necklace. I reach for his hand and hold it, gently shaking it as I tell him my name. "Hinata" I said, with a little smile on my lips.

Our hands parted, then, Naruto picked up his bag on the floor. We both take the elevator up, and we accidentally clicked the same button to the 9th floor.

Our hands touched, but, we remove it on the button as fast as we can. We look at each other for a moment, then we both laugh. His voice sure is big, but sweet. I am sure it made me blush.

"What a coincidence. You're also going to the 9th floor?" He said, amazed. He scratch the back of his neck, while trying to suppress a cute blush across his cheeks.

Now, I regret putting up my long, black hair into a messy bun, and wearing my over sized sweater with large strawberry design printed on it. I look at my reflection on the elevator door and saw how lame I look right now.

I looked like a kid, compared to this well dressed man beside me.

I snap out of daze when Naruto started another conversation. "So, are you a new, or an old student here?" He said, trying to find my eyes that are now looking down on my peach doll shoes and covered with my bangs.

"New. How 'bout you?" I simply answered. He replied with a surprise tone, "Really? I am also a freshman. That's great! " He said, giddy.

The elevator reach the 9th floor. We both step out of the gondola and look at the signage of room numbers on the wall in front of us. "I'll be going this way. Nice meeting you, miss Hinata." Naruto said, pointing his index finger on the left side of the elevator.

I looked at him really surprised, "er.. I am also going that way." I said shyly. Naruto smiled back to me, "What a faith. What room will you be settling in?" He asked.

He grab my largest bag on hand as he waits for my reply. I am about to decline his unspoken offer of sending me to my door, when he speak out again, "I may as well send you to your door, if that is okey with you." He said, looking at my face that sure is pink. "Well, I guess I can use some help." I replied, returning the genuine smile he's flashing. "I am sharing a flat with my best friend in 909" I continue. Side by side, we both walk towards the corridor.

There are so many faces showing all over the place as we walk. Naruto and I reach the door that has the number of my flat. He put down my bag on the floor and bid goodbye. "I'll be at room 907. If you need any help, just knock. See you around." He said, before walking back to the path we both took earlier.

I watch him stop to a door not far from mine, and wave a hand when he noticed that I am watching over him. He waved back and smile, then we both enter our own respective doors.

I sigh at the memory of my encounter with Naruto. That's a great way to play with me, Mister Faith. That's a great way to start my college life.


	3. Chapter Two

~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Chapter Two_**

The flat Sakura and I got has two seperate rooms, a small kitchen, a small shower room with sink and toilet bowl. It also have a living room, a couch, a wooden center table, and a TV placed in front of it. The living room can occupy about three to five persons, and It's just the right space for the both of us.

Sakura decided to occupy the room on the right, placed near the small kitchen and the bathroom, while I settle my self on the room in the left side, near the living room and the main door.

Sakura and I are both fixing our things on our rooms, when suddenly, We heard a knock outside the main door. We both walk out of our bedrooms and open it to look who's our visitor.

"Hello, new faces!" A girl, greeted us with the biggest grin her lips can make. I can tell that she's a natural blond head woman. Her bangs is cutely placed on the side of her right cheeks, covering her eye. She also stands about the same height as Sakura.

"Hi" We both greeted the girl with a smile. "What can we do for you?" I asked after. She handed us a paper with the rules and regulation of our floor. "I am Ino Yamanaka, a second year major in architect student here in Thorston College. I am also the new in-charge of the 9th floor. Nice too meet you." she started, introducing herself.

We let her in and we all sit into the couch. She welcomed us her in Thorston, and then discuss the things written on the paper she handed us earlier.

Ino is a very approachable person. She even give us her personal phone number, so we can contact her if anything happens to us by any chance. she's the one occupying the first room in the floor, the room 901.

After thirty minutes of discussion and getting to know each other, Ino said she needs to run more rounds, in order to inform the new guys lime us around the floor. She excused herself from us, we both nod and smile to the cheery floor manager.

Sakura and I send her to the door. Before she leaves, she suddenly turn around and exclaimed, making us flinch in surprise.

"Ah! I forgot something!" She said. "There will be a small party on my room later, 6:00 p.m. to be exact. It's for us to know each other on this floor. Please do come, okey?" She finished.

From what she have heard, Sakura squeal in excitement, "A party?! Yes we will be there!" She giddily said. I roll my eyes, this is what she's been dreaming since this morning.

"I hope there's no alcohol involve later" I said, hoping. I have no appetite to take some alcohol right now. Ino nod and smile, "only sodas and pizzas, hon. Don't worry." She answered.

I sigh in relieve, but Sakura elbowed me on my side, "You're no fun, Hinata!" She pouted. Ino and I both laugh at her.

We said goodbye to Ino once again, and close the door after she walked away.

Sakura plunge herself on the couch and groan, "I'm so tired, but also exited for the party later. How about you?" She asked me. I slide my self on the couch near her toes and close my eyes as I lean back my head on the backrest, "I just wanted to sleep right now, but I think, I also need to go later." I said, "Its a good Idea to gather the guys around our floor so we can know each other." I smile after I finished my small talk.

I also lay down on the couch, facing and hugging sakura. We did this a lot of time before, so we are used to this. Thus, we both drifted to a good afternoon nap.

Two hours later, I woke up without Sakura sleeping by my side. I sit up and scratch my tired eyes, at the same time, feeling the need to fill up my stomach with some decent food.

I stand up and step in front of the sink to wash my face. I heard Sakura singing inside the bathroom, while taking her afternoon shower. I think that, she's getting ready for the little party later at Ino's room.

"I am going down to buy some food at the convenient store, need something?" I asked, after I knock on bathroom's door. "A sandwich! Thanks!" Sakura answered immediately. "Got it." I confirm.

I entered my room and accidentally look my self in the mirror placed at the back of the door. As expected, I look like a complete mess. My long, black hair flies everywhere, and my favorite oversized green tee shirt looked so crumpled and worn out on me. I sigh at the sight of my own face. I am so not the kind of girl like Sakura.

She look so beautiful even if she doesn't do so much effort. It's like she came out of a fashion magazine, even after she just woke up. Even her pink bedhead hair surprisingly look very sexy. While there's me, who look like i came out of a horror movie.

Sakura said before that I am cute, I just need to be more passionate of styling my self. That's my problem. I am just not into those thing. I'm hopeless. I don't even know how to put a proper make up.

Sighing again, I remove my shirt and throw it into the bed, then grab a fresh, black sleeveless shirt and a dark blue jeans out of my drawers. I wear them and look back to the mirror to check myself. I also brush my black locks, put some cologne, wrist watch, face powder and some cherry chapstick on my lips. I place my wallet and my phone on my pockets and step out of my room.

As soon as I open out the main door, I heard someone singing and rapping from the room located across ours. Curious, I exited our flat and step closer toward the said room. I can hear the raw rap music coming out of its slightly open door.

As I eavesdrop, I saw two guys inside the living room. They're both sitting, side by side in their brown couch. They look like they're enjoying a rap song I never heard anywhere before.

The one who raps wears a black hoodie. Its hood hides his face, while he speaks his lyrics on the microphone he's holding near his lips.

On the other hand, the guy sitting next to him wears a white nervana band shirt. It suits perfectly on his semi masculine body and the goat-like beard under his lips. His shoulder length, black hair is tied up into a man bun above his head. He's making an amazing beat with his lips, and it truly compliments to the other guy's rapping.

I got carried away to the beautiful lyrics of the song. I unintentionally leaned my right hand to their door, and make it shot open violently. The door maked a loud thud on the wall as I landed down, knees and palms scratching across the tiled floor. I winced and gasp on the sudden gush of pain.

As I look back up, I saw them both stopped from what they're doing. Both of them looked very shock on my direction. I awkwardly stand up, shamefully shaking and grinning to their faces' reactions.

"Ah.. I'm very sorry!" I said, shutting my eyes and bowing my head. I look like a total idiot right now. "I came from the room across here, and I heard a great song, so I eavesdrop! I'm sorry to disturb you! I really am" I apologize once again.

I heard no reply from them, and it make me feel scared. Am I going to be screwed? Will they bully me for the rest of my stay here in Thorston? Ah, What a pain!

Too much for the first day of my college life! Should I start hating my life?


	4. Chapter Three

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Chapter Three_**

I heard no reply from both man standing in front of me.

After a while, the guy wearing a white nirvana shirt suddenly burst out of laughter. His manly voice filled the awkward silence inside the room, making his friend chuckles, following him suit.

My cheecks turns all shade of red. Here I am, praying for my safety because I thought they might do something nasty to me, but, look at them, they're just laughing their lungs out.

"I said I'm sorry, okey!" I pout. I start to stump my feet, finding my way out of their room when, I felt a gentle tug on my right arm. I turn my head back and saw the guy in white, holding my me with his big, left hand. "Wait!" He said, looking straight to my eyes.

His face is so close to mine. So close that I can see so much details of it. Even his glittering raven irises, they are deep like the sea at night.

I think it make me blush a bit more.

"Uhm.. hello? You heard me?" I heard him spoke, snapping me out of daydreaming. He released my arm and put his hand on his pocket.

"Pardon?" I said back, lowering my head so I can avert my eyes to them.

He scratch the back of his neck, "I'm asking for your name, miss." He asked once more. I gulp, clear my throat then answer "I'm Hinata. Like I said, I came from the flat across here".

"Im Shikamaru, and this is my best friend, Sai." Shikamaru, the one wearing a white shirt said, as he introduce his self and his friend.

We all shake hands, uttering words of delight for meeting each other.

Shikamaru and Sai are both in their second year here in Thorston College. Both of them are a member of a rap-metal band called Freakshow.

Shikamaru holds the drum while Sai is their vocalist. Together with the other three members, Freakshow showcases their raw music and lyrics on a downtown bar every saturday night.

The song they were practicing when I eavesdrop earlier is one of the newest song they'll be playing on the bar this coming weekend.

After a bit of getting to know-each-other, Shikamaru gave me two entrance ticket for Freakshow's next gig. I accept them with so much gratirude and then excused my self out, literally running down to the convenient store on the dorm's ground floor.

I'm sure Sakura will scold me later for coming back very late, but I am also sure she'll forgive me after I give her the ticket I just got from Shikamaru.

After Sakura and I ate our Sandwiches, brush our teeth, and wear our best casual clothes, we walk out of our flat and head towards Ino's room in the end of the hallway. We are ten minutes late, so I'm sure everyone on the 9th floor are already gathered there.

Reaching Ino's room, I knock on the door three times. I confirm my thought after Ino open her door for us. There are a lot of unknown faces, circling the round kotatsu on Ino's tatami floor. Ino's room looks like a japanese home. I can say that she's a rich kid, base of how her room has beed customized. Also, I can tell that Ino's flat is the biggest on the whole 9th floor.

"Come in! Come in! We're just about to start!" Ino giddily exclaimed while dragging us inside her living room. She make us remove our shoes and settle us on a vacant space around the large Kotatsu. The weather is a bit chilly, so I think the kotatsu is perfect for this little party.

I look all the faces around the table and saw some familiar faces. Of course, Shikamaru and Sai are here, and also, the blond guy who helped me this morning, Naruto.

Shikamaru, who sits across me, saw me looking at him. He gave me a small smirk and a playful wink. My eyes grew wide because of it, and I immediately look down on my lap, hoping he cannot see my blushed cheeks.

"Okey, first of all, I know everyone know me already. Again, I am Ino Yamanaka. I'll be in charge of our floor from this day forward. I called all of you here to this small welcome party so we can get to know each other properly." Ino started.

"As you can see, we currently have ten persons occupying the 9th floor. Four of us are occupying the single-tenant rooms, while the other six are on the dual tenants room. I have the room number 901, which is also the first single-tenant room here in 9th floor. As the floor head, I am in charge of every concern regarding our floor. You can knock on my door or call me by my cellphone if you need anything about the floor management."

Ino keep on explaining everything, while all of us are carefully listening to every word she says. I am truly focusing to her speech, but something caught my attention. I shift my eyes from Ino's face, then to the man sitting in front of me.

My eyes fixed on Shikamaru's blazing gaze towrds mine. He grin from ear to ear as soon as our eyes caught each other.

I know he's looking at me from the very start, but I dont know what's his deal. I wonder if I have something on my face.

Maybe he saw me blush?


	5. Chapte Four

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Chapter Four_**

I am focusing on Ino's speech, but something caught my attention from my peripheral vision. I shift my eyes from our dorm head's face, to the man sitting in front of me.

My eyes fixed on Shikamaru's blazing gaze towrds mine. He grin from ear to ear as soon as our eyes landed on each other.

I know he's looking at me from the very moment I enter Ino's room, but I don't imagine that it was intense as it is right now. It's like he wants to peel off my skin and devour me in.

I shift my eyes back to Ino, trying my best to avoid my awkward feelings toward this drummer guy. I focus my self on my notpad, writing down all the information Ino is telling us.

"So. That's all we need to know about the rules and regulations here in floor nine." Ino said, ending our first topic, "and now, lets introduce our selves to everyone! Let's start with room 902, then everyone will follow. The floor is yours!" She continued, opening the second discussion.

The girl sitting on her right wave her hand up, "Hi everyone, I am Temari Suna, 2nd year communication arts student. I am from room 902, nice to meet you all", she introduce herself. I can tell that she is a tough kind of person.

I jot down her name and room number, then came next the guy sitting on Ino's left side. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha from 903, 1st year." He briefly said. By the way He looks, Sasuke is a perfect description of an Emo guy.

The thought made me chuckle deep inside. I judge them by the way they look and dress. How mean of me. Please forgive me.

Sasuke leave a dead air after he finished his short introduction. Fortunately, The guy with red hair and Japanese character tatood on the left side of his forehead cleared his troat, breakin the awkward silence. He then start introducing his self, "I am Gaara Suna from room 904. Also 1st year and yes, Tamari is my older sister." Gaara said, making our mouth pout an 'Ow', as he clarify his relation with Temari.

Ino then cut in, "We are the four persons who's occupying the single-tenants room. The room 905 is still vacant, as of the moment." She explains.

"Okey, lets now continue. Room 906 is also vacant, so let's give the floor to 907!" She clap her hands, giving the que to the next introduction.

I look at Naruto's direction, I know now is his turn. Naruto and the chubby guy beside him simultaneously raise their hands, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, 1st year." Naruto said, "and I am Choji Akimichi" the chubby guy said after him. They put down their hand, then Naruto speaks again. "We both occupying the room 907, nice to meet you all." He finished, then they both bow, a sign of respect.

After Naruto lift his head, he saw me smiling in his direction. He return my gesture with a wink and a warm smile. I blush, and instantly cover my face with my notepad. Sakura saw what Naruto does and elbowed my side, grinning like a lunatic.

Ino cut in again "room 908 is vacant, so let's move on to room 909!".

Hearing our que, Sakura suddenly flash her very girly aura. Placing her hair behind her ears, she slightly tilt her head on the right before introducing her self, "Im Sakura Haruno, 1st year. And.." she said, pinching my knee under the kotatsu as a que, "Im Hinata Hyuga, also a 1st year." I said. "We both came from the same countryside, and we were classmates since daycare. We're best friends!" Sakura storied. She keeps talking, so I elbowed her side, telling her to stop already.

Everyone in the room chuckles, making Sakura blush and scowl at me. I just made a peace sign with my hands and smile at her.

Then, down with the last pair. Shikamaru speak for both him and Sai. "I am Shikamaru Nara, and this is Sai Danzo. We are both 2nd year students." He said, pointing to the quiet as ever, Sai. "and, for all's knowledge, Sai is Ino's boyfriend." Shikamaru added, making Sai and Ino jump up from their seats.

"SHIKAMARU!" Sai and Ino both said with a blush on their faces. They glare at Shikamaru, making him laugh harder. We all chuckled because of that, but the couple just sit back and look down on the table with a cute blush across their faces.

The party started after we all introduce our selves. We eat and play some games that Ino prepared for all of us, and everyone seems enjoying the night. Even Sakura started talking with the Emo guy, Sasuke, laughing with each other.

Shikamaru and I didn't talk that much, but we're giving smiles to each other everytime our eyes met. Same goes with me and Naruto.

The party makes me closer to the other girls, Ino and Temari. It made me so glad I came here.

The fun keeps up, until it was time for us to go back to our respective rooms. We all need to go in bed early, because it's the first day of classes tomorrow.

Temari and Gaara excused themselves first. They were called by their older brother, Kankuro, down to his room in the 5th floor. Sakura said she's been invited by Sasuke for a coffee, so I let her go, too. Choji ate a lot and He needs to run back to their room. That means, Sai, Natuto, Shikamaru and me are the only left in Ino's room.

Sai and Ino started cleaning up, I count my self in with them. Shikamaru and Naruto didn't say any word, but they also start to pick up some trash on the tatami floor.

after putting everything in two trash bags, I offer my help to carry them out, so Ino can rest already. I know that she is the one who's very tired among us. She happily nods and hug me, giving me a big 'thak you' in return.

I was about to pic up the second garbage bag, when I saw Naruto walking towards my direction. He was about to pic the bag up from the floor, when suddenly, another hand coming from behind me take it out of His gasp. I spin around and saw Shikamaru, looking down on me.

"Let's go, Hinata. I'll help you with this." He said with a stoic expression on his face.

I look back to Naruto, and saw him smiling awkwardly. He nod as if he wants us to go. I then nod back, and exited Ino's room with Shikamaru.

I don't want to think of anything about this two guys, acting weird around me. It's too early to conclude anything by now, even the classes haven't started at all.

I sigh as I think about Shikamaru and Naruto. I hope this two won't start anything bad.

\--

 ** _Authors Note;_**

 _So we all know that in Naruto's original anime/manga, Sai and the Sand Village Siblings (Gaara, Temari and Kankuro) doesn't have any surname. In fact, Sai didn't even know what's his real name. So I think you have some concern about their surnames here in my strory. Let me explain it;_

 _First, Sand Village Siblings comes from the town of Suna._

 _Second, The Japanese word "Suna" literally means "Sand" in English._

 _I took it and make it as the siblings surname, because it has the closest connection to them._

 _And here's Sai, which I gave a surname "Danzo"._

 _I can't make him use the "Yamanaka" because on this story, Sai and Ino are still not married. (Spoiler alert; Sai took Ino's last name when they got married because he doesn't have one to begin with)._

 _Also, we all know that Danzo is the one who give Sai his name, so I think that "Danzo" is fit for his surname (for my story only, of course)._

 _So thats it, I hope you understand my explanation. If you encounter some errors starting from the first chapter, I promise I'll fix it later._

 _For all the warm reviews,_

 _thank you_ _very much._

 _You didn't knoe how much it makes me happy. I even cried._

 _I promise to come right back to those who are willing to help me improve._

 _I appreciate it so much. I cant explain it with words._

 _See you on next chapter._

 ** _-AnnefinityLove-_**


	6. Chapter Five

~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Chapter Five_**

Monday morning came. It's just nearly dawn, yet I can feel how the whole Thorston Dormitory shakes with all the freshman running around, preparing for the opening ceremony at seven in the morning.

After Sakura finished her daily routine consisting of one and a half hour bath time, and another half hour of putting up her cloths and make up, we're finally moving out of our dormitory and started walking towards Thorston College. I only got thirty minutes to prepare, so don't expect me to look like this stunning pink-haired girl walking beside me.

After the ceremony in the gymnasium, every first year folks jog out to the open ground in front of the college building. There are lots of booth lined up alongside the pathways, each of them are all pact with different club names and members. They all have someone to call the attention of every students, while the others are handling flyers to them.

As we walk around looking for a nice club to join, someone suddenly caught my attention not far from where we are. As if on cue, He turn his eyes towards my direction, making our eyes lock to each other. I saw him said something to his club mate, then he literally skip his way to us. Sakura nudge me to my side and wink, flashing a malicious smirk to my face.

"Good morning Hinata and Sakura" the tall man in front of us said. He grins from ear to ear, slightly making me blush again.

"G'morning Shikamaru!" Sakura greeted him back, while I try my best to hide my pink-stained cheeks as I nod to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey" Another guy appeared in front of us, offering his rarest, small smile.

"Ow! Hi Sasuke" Sakura greeted back with a sweet voice. They started a conversation that leave Me and Shikamaru clueless, as we both stand there watching them.

"So.. You find any club to join in?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue. My attention came from Sakura and Sasuke, back to His Raven irises. I don't know why I feel this way whenever Shikamaru is around me. I can sense that he's a trouble maker, strong headed and dark, yet I can't stop my heart to feel warm for him.

I push my hair behind my ear before I avert my eyes on the side and answer his question. "Not yet.", I briefly said. I can't understand why am I trembling and blushing, I just wish he didn't notice it.

"Well, I'm a member of Music Club. If you want to join, just tell me." Shikamaru said. He pull his right hand out of his pocket and bring it up to pat my head. Surprised with his action, I shot up my head to look at his face. He's grinning again, eyes closed as he flashes his signature smile. With eyes wide open and a gaping lips, I can feel my cheeks burn out of his cheesy action.

He then wave his hand and turn around, running back to his club's booth before I could say anything. Stunned, I slowly bring up my hands and touch my redden face. I don't like this feeling, yet it makes me happy deep down inside.

I softly pinch my ears to bring myself back to my senses. I look around then realized that Sakura is no longer standing beside me. I fish my phone out of my jeans and saw a message from my pink-haired best friend.

 _\--_

 _From: Saku-chan_

 _Sorry for leaving, but_

 _I saw you enjoying your_

 _conversation with_

 _Shikamaru, so I join_

 _Sasuke without saying_

 _anything. Please forgive_

 _me. I'll see you later_

 _in Lunch. -xoxo-_

Sighing, I type a short reply and put my phone back to my pocket, telling her how it feels like being left behind. I glance to Shikamaru one last time, before continuing my walk down the college ground.

Trying my best to find the booth of the club I am planning to join, two known faces started swaying their hands up in the air to catch my attention. They're both chilling under the large three, where also a club booth is standing in front of them.

I step in front of their booth and smile, "Thorston Dance Club, huh?" I said, reading what's written in the placard nailed on top of the booth.

"You have to join in! I promise this club is fun. Right, Temari?" Ino said, shaking my shoulders as she excitedly speaks to my face. Temari, who is drinking her water, nod vigorously.

I remove Ino's hands on my shoulders and hold them with mine. I smile shyly, but I bravely say what's in my mind "This is the club that I am looking for." I said with a wide smile.

Shock and Giddy, Temari and Ino both jump to hug me. We laugh and smile like little kids who have just saw they're long lost best friend.

Ino and Temari help me fill up a registration form, then give me a handbook and a red bandana embeded with the club's logo. They said that all the members have a big handkerchief like this to wear on every performance, as we're all going to represent the Thorston college's name.

Being an official member starting at this very moment, I help my clubmates hand out some flyers to recruit more people to join. As I give out the papers, I felt a lite tap to my right shoulder. I turn around to look who did it, but immediately regretting it afterwards.

I bump my face on someone's broad chest, hard enough to make me knock off my balance. I close my eyes, expecting my fall on the dusty ground, but nothing like that happen. I could feel a strong arm wrap around my back that make me stop from falling flat on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" The guy holding me said, hints of worries paint in his words. I open my eyes on the sound of the familiar voice, and surprised to see Naruto's face closely leaning to mine. So close that could actually feel his breath trailing down my nose bridge. Our eyes locked for seconds, before I heard Ino cleared her throat. Naruto then helped me stand back up and remove his arm on my back. Blushing red like cherries, we pick up all the scattered papers around our feet.

He look at the paper in his hand and read the contents, "So, your joining the dance club?" He said quietly. I nod as he hand me the papers in his hands. "I'm a member of a dance group back in Highschool. I enjoy jiving with music." I said back.

Naruto look to my face, then step in fron of Ino and Temari, "I want to fill an application form, please." He said, making us all stunned. Temari then hand him a pen and a paper, Making Naruto Uzumaki an official member of the dance club, like me.

The time for club registration is over, its time to go back inside the building to start taking our classes. We all bid our goodbyes and start walking to different directions. Naruto give me a small pat on the shoulder and a sweet smile before we part ways.

overwhelmed, I sigh, then head to my first class. What is it with me that Naruto and Shikamaru see? They both treat me like a kid, yet I don't feel like I am acting childish around them. What's with them?

~•~•~•~

 _So yeah, think I need to apologize for the slow update. I know it feels like it takes forever, but please let me explain my side._

 _Well, I been sick for the past week. I had to stay in bed because its too painful to move around. all my meds are making me groggy, too, I can't help but to sleep in most of hours, makeing my brain blocked out._

 _But now I am fine, not totally, but I have a guilt for not writing an update. Forgive me if this is a short one, but I give my best to write down all of it. Thank you for waiting and have a nice day._

 _- **AnnefinityLove**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**Short AN:**_

 _I have a little question to ask, my sweet friends. Someone sent me a message here in and I only red it this morning. My Google email notified me and it says that he/she is inviting me for a NaruHina fanfic festival. After I click the reply link on my gmail, it redirect me to my Android app. I opened the PM box but nothin is in there. I load the page a lot of time but still nothing. Now here is my question. Why is it like that? Does that mean the person deleted his/her PM that I red on my gmail account? Help me please, I really want to join that fanfic festival T_T that email makes me so happy._

 _- **AnnefinityLove**_

 _Ps. Hello Kakau thank you._

~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Chapter Six_**

I enter the laboratory after 45 minutes of staying in the library of studying for the pop quiz with miss Tsunade later. Naruto and Choji are already in their seats, helping each other as they review their notes. They both notice me take my place at the corner of the room then they greet me with huge smiles.

"Hey there, Hinata." Choji said. I am about to answer his greeting when Naruto suddenly stand up from his seat and walk straight to my side.

"Hi", Naruto said, sitting to the empty chair on my right. "Hello" I greet him back, staring at him with curiosity. He clear his throat before he speaks again, "Mind if I ask you something?" He look down on the notes in his hand with a blush in his nose. I picked up what will he ask me, "Need help with that? Sure." I said, pointing his notebook with my index finger.

Naruto's face lit up, slowly cracking a smile on his once, worried face. He call Choji from their table and we all study as we wait for miss Tsunade to arrive.

Moments later, the other guys from our class enters the room before our professor did. Naruto and Choji thanked me for helping them before they return back to their table. The red heaired guy from 9th floor, Gaara, also one of our classmates arrived. He's the one sharing the table with me, sitting on the chair where Naruto set hisself earlier.

After finishing the pop quiz that we all pass, the four of us from the 9th floor walk out of the lab together. Choji and Gaara walk ahead of us, talking about the new mobile game that they're both playing. On the other hand, Naruto walk beside me without saying any word.

I side glance up to his face, checking if he's okey. He's acting very wierd right now, I mean, He usually loves to laugh and joke around, but after the lab class, he barely said a word. Without having second thoughts, I speak to him, breaking the eternal silence between us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, making Naruto jump a little. He finally turn his sky blue irises into mine. We both stop following Choji and Gaara as I wait for him to answer my concern.

Naruto then cover his nose down to his chin with his right palm. I can see the blush forming in his cheeks through the gaps of his fingers. His eyes can't focus on me as they sways left to right, while he struggle to speak out "Ah.. it's just.. uhmm.." he stutter.. I just look straight to his face, waiting for him to say what's the matter.

Like a moth heated with the light of fire, he turn his eyes away from me, then speak his mind. "Can I invite you on Freakshow's performance tomorrow night?" Naruto said, his face totally flushed.

Yeah that's right. Now that he mention it, I remembered that tomorrow is saturday. which means that Freakshow is going to perform on the downtown bar everyone is talking about.

"Hinata?" I hear Naruto call my name, making me snap out of my daze. "Is it okey?" He ask again. I look up to him and smile "Sure. I have nothing to do tomorrow night, anyway."

His face lit up, spreading a wide grin with his lips. He pat my head "then, I'll come pick you to your room at seven o'clock tomorrow", He said, then start running, following Gaara ang Choji.

I hold my head and form a pout in my lips, "treating me like a kid again! Hmp!" I said to my self, stomping my feat as I follow them, too.

It's already eight in the evening when my last class ended. Having no friends in this subject, I walk alone down the college building and out to the open field, heading back to the dormitory.

As I stride down the open ground, I could hear a pair of footsteps echoing behind me. The light posts along the way can't light up all the darkness of the night, so it make me feel a bit scared. I push my self to walk faster, but the person behind me did the same.

Trembling, I turn around to face the one following me, making that person surprised, and then stop. "What's your..." I paused from taking when I realize who was the person following me.

"Shikamaru?" I said with a surprised tone.

"Yow" he said back, grinning from ear to ear, while his hands are all on his pockets.

He then close the distance between us, making his way in front of me. "I was waiting for you." He said, straightforward. I gasp as he said those words with such serious look in his eyes, erasing the playful grin in his face.

"Why?" I asked nervously. He's so close to me, so close that I can't breathe well. I stand not tall to his shoulders, making my neck fully pulled backwards just so I can look up to his stoic but marvelous face.

I hug my notes hard to my chest, trying to conceal my trembling heart. I admit, meeting Shikamaru gives me an unknown feeling that untill now I can't figure out.

"Can you join me to dinner?" He said, breaking the piercing silence around us. I gulp down the lump formed on my throat after he speaks his invitation. He wants me to join him to dinner, NOW.

I try my best to make my voice straight, but it still trembles as I answer "o.. okey.." the only word I said back

Without saying any word, He took my notes on my hand and start to lead me down the parking lot. He put my things on his motorcycle's compartment, then hand me a black helmet. After we put our headgears, we ride his bike and he drive his out towards the road.

"Hold on tight." Shikamaru said as he turn up his speed. Trembling, I hold to his body tightly as we ride the speedy wind.

Why holding him in my arms makes me feel this good? I can't understand it. It's starting to make my heart full and makes it want to burst.

Why am I feeling this towards Shikamaru?


	8. Chapter Seven

~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

Shikamaru suddenly stop his motorcycle in front of a small childrens' park slightly far from where he supposed to bring me tonight. I am so confused but still follow his tracks. He climb down his bike and look back to me, as if saying that I should follow him.

He sit on an empty bench facing the small lake and the beautiful moon shining above us. He tap the empty spot on the bench, giving me the gesture that he wants me to sit next to him. I did as what I was told, taking my place beside him with a decent distance between us.

With the silence hugging us as we both watch the dancing reflection of the silver moon on the sparkling lake, my heart goes wild inside my chest. My stomach feels like flying, and my breathing became unstable. I still manage to look presentable thou, even I could feel I will collapse anytime soon.

I wait for him to speak as I watch the traces of moonlight dancing in his face. He just sit on the bench lazily, looking straight to nowhere I know. I was about to ask him why we stop here, but Shikamaru broke the killing silence first.

"The moon is so beautiful, I cant help but stop our way here. I'm sorry" He said, turning his piercing ivory irises into my milky white ones. His face is so majestic under the sparkling silver dim light caused by the reflection of the moon into the water. I could feel my cheeks burn all the way to my ears, yet I can't stop my self from staring into his marvelous countenance.

"It's okey." I said back, trying my best to hide every bit of my trembling emotion deep down inside of me. I still can't stop my self from looking at his face, and I know that he does, too.

His eyes feels like impaling my skin, sending me shiver down to my spine. The feeling I got from when I hold tightly onto his back seem like grow more stronger, It feels like I will explode.

To my surprise, he hold my hands with those he have, then pull me to stand up. I do as he told me, making us both standing face to face with each other. He put up his left hand and brush his finger thru my hair. I jumped a little from his action, but still keep my cool.

"Thank you for trusting me." He whispered, loud enough so I can hear him, kissig the end of my locks before he let it flow back dowm. My lips part a bit, surprised from his word. I cannot reply from them, yet he looks like he doesn't need it too.

With our hands still connected, he lead me back to where we left his bike earlier. He put up the lock on my helmet for me, then do it again with his. We ride back to the road we take earlier, now with much slower phase. He clearly said I should still hold into him tightly, making me hug his warm back again.

We barely talk, yet I could feel something inside us that feels happy and contented. The road we took earlier looks like brighter than before, making the ride more enjoyable. Also, I couldn't feel the cold breeze anymore, thanks to the heat caused by our body touching each other.

We arrived at the dorms and took up the elevator together. We still haven't talk since from the park, yet his hand firmly holding mine is enough to make me hear wild music inside my head.

Given that our rooms are facing each other, he insisted to send me to my door. I chuckled to his small joke, yet it makes me quite excited.

I pull out my copy of the keys from my pocket then grab my notes on Shikamaru's arm. He give them to me with his small smile, and hand me a palm-sized chocolate bar. My eyes grew big as I look at the eye candy laying on my hand.

"That's for making you starve. I'll treat you to dinner some other time." He said, romantically. Before I could answer back, I feel his right thumb slowly brushing my lower lip as he hold my chin. My widely opened eyes grew more bigger, and all the trembling I keep deep down escaped out of my being. My body start to shake nervously as I look at Shikamaru's face, slowly closing it's inch towards mine.

Every second passing makes me more nervous. I can see Shikamaru's eyes are clossing and I can feel his warm breath brushing my cheek.

 _His aiming for a kiss!!!_

I close my eyes, not knowing what to do anymore, but then, I heard a door open violently not far from where Shikamaru and I are standing. Eyes close, I could feel Him remove his hand away from my chin and lips.

I open my eye and saw Shikamaru turned his head towards to where the loud sound came from. I follow his gaze and I feel like frozen and out of air.

In front of an open door, Naruto is standing there with a shocked face, mouth agape. His wide eyes sways back and forth looking to Shikamaru then to me. I cannot point out the look painted into his eyes and face.

Shikamaru then tap my head with hid palm, "I'll see you around. Good night." He said, then quickly stride his way inside their room. I just nod as a response, watching his back as he disappears behind their door.

I look back to Naruto on my right to greet him properly, but his stoic face makes me stop my action. He suddenly look different from the usual, as if black aura starts to immerse out of his body.

Before I could try to speak up again, he close the door from his room, looking away from me, then walk his way to the elevator. I watch him as he disappear from my vision, feeling a bit guilty, even I don't know why I feel that way.

With a confused head and a slightly clinching heart, I enter our flat and head straight to my room, flipping my self down my soft bed.

I could hear Sakura's saying something from the other room, but I could not understand it as I contemplate everything that happened to me today.

 _'So much happiness has a sad price'_ , they say. Now I understand the saying completely.


	9. Chapter Eight

~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Chapter Eight_**

Saturday, a day for club activities and other extra curricular activities.

I walk my way out of the dorms and into the dance club office deep inside the college building. Wearing my favorite sweat pants and black halter back sando toped with a grey hoodie, I stride on the open ground and enjoy the cold morning breeze kissing my cheeks.

I could see everyone walking the same path as me, also making their way to their respective club activities. Everyone seems enjoying the nearing winter holiday feeling surrounding the whole campus. Some guys are starting to put up winter related displays around the windows and lamp post, and some are putting up different colored lights on the trees.

As I enjoy my small sight seeing on the lively decors around the school, someone catch my attention not far from where I am now. He walk a few steps in front of me, with the other two floor mates who's in the same club like us. I brisk my walk so that I can catch up to them. Clossing my distance, they all turn towards me as they hear my footsteps.

"Hi Guys!" I greet the three of them, waving my hand as I stop my small run in front of them. The two girls jump to give me small hugs.

"Good morning, Hinata! Ready for the first day off club activity?" Ino said, shaking her hands excitedly in front of me. "Hold it right there, Ino. Don't sound like this club is all about candys and rainbow." Temari joked. We all chuckled on her remark, but I stop as I land my eyes on the person behind them.

"Good morning, Naruto." I shyly greeted him. Caught by surprise, he stiffen a little when I flash him my warmest smile. The other girls noticed Naruto's awkward silence and slap both his arms, making him flinch and snap out.

"Ouch! What?!" He instantly squeal, making the abusive girls laugh. "What's the matter, boy? You are joking and loud before Hinata came. Now you are quiet like dead." Ino said, poking his chest, teasing him.

Naruto's eyes lay back on mine, making me gasp a bit air. His expression are a mix of confused and hurt, but it disappear as he buries them with a handsome smile. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm just not well since, you know.. last night." He said, pointing out the event between the three of us. I nod, even I don't understand why his words make me feel like I've done something wrong.

We all walk towards our club room with Ino and Temari's non stop chatting. I caught Naruto steal some glances on my side, but remove it before I could confront him. It looks like He's avoiding a conversation with me. I sigh, feeling guilty for something I don't know, but still keeping my cool since I don't wat to ruin my day.

We put our bags in a spare chair placed across the dance room. A lot of member are already stretching, warming up for a whole day of dancing. Ino and Temari remove their hoodies and immediately took a place in fron of the wall-sized mirror then starts to warm up their body as well. Traces of years of hard work draws all over their body, making some guys turn their heads towards our gorgeous friends.

Fired up, Naruto also remove his sweat shirt and throw it above his bag, showcasing his well toned physique only covered with white sando. This is the first time I saw him not wearing something to cover his biceps, and I can say it's not worth hiding. His muscles are worth flaunting, proven by the other female members look at him with such malicious eyes.

I sit down on the floor as I watch Naruto's back while he also start to warming up. It surprisingly make me want to look only him, never imagined that the playful, joker Naruto I know possess such a gorgeous sculpted body.

After five minutes had passed, a white haired guy entered the practice room and every senior club member rise from what they're doing. They told all new members to line up in front of the said guy. We all do as what we're told, making all the old member line up into our back. Naruto stand on my right, lite sweats drop from his neck down his neck, His sweet sent makes me flush.

"Good morning everyone. I am the Dance club's advisor. I am Kakashi Hatake, and I hope we all go well again this year!" Mr. Kakashi started, then we all clap to fire up the morning.

"So, I expect every newbie knows the thing we'll be doing in the first day of practice? Am I right?" Mr. Kakashi continued. All the new members, including me and Naruto flashed a confused look to each other. I could tell that all of us didn't know what our advisor is talking about.

We heard some giggles and chatting from the old members lined on our backs, sending me signals that something we don't wanna know will be happening to us later.

"I see, this old members didn't tell you anything, eh?" Mr. Kakashi teased, making all of us more tensed. I look up to Naruto and he turn his eyes to me as well. Nervousness and confusion drawn all over our face.

What is the senior members and Mr. Kakashi planned to do to us? Oh, my.


End file.
